Naruto's New Life
by Erora
Summary: When Naruto is nearly killed by Sasuke in the battle at the Vally of End but Kyubi saves him and the boy get it's poers. His life is just seems to go down hill from there. Can he save the entire village or will he be the one to destory it? NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my new story. I can't seem to get it out of my head. Sorry about the wait on my other story, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you can work with me and wait; I'm trying to get my story right and make it the best I can.

"Characters talking"

'Characters thinking'

"Kyubi talking" Naruto's New Life 

He was dying. **"What the hell did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!" **Kyubi yelled at the bleeding Naruto. "I guess I just backed out…" He coughed up blood. **"Don't talk, I'm going to heal you." **The Kyubi ordered his chakra slowly leaking out. "I'm dying fur ball, there's nothing you can do…" again he coughed up blood. Getting up slowly and shakily he shuffled over to the cube's cage. **"What are you doing brat, your going to kill yourself." **"It's not like I'm not going to die, you know I've always wondered what would happen if I pulled this seal off…" Naruto feel onto the cage bars only keeping himself up with his arms. **"I'll be set free, It's obvious."** Kuuybi looked at the blond. "Take care of Konoha for me and make sure Sasuke comes back even if you have to break every bone in his body.." HE fell back, the seal in hand, letting cube free. **'I must be off my rocket…' **the fox thought doing a series of seals. **'Good luck brat, your going to need it with the power I'm about to give you.' **He finished the seals; all of his power and memories went sweeping into Naruto. The boys breathing steadied from short gasps to as steady as it could, considering he had a hole in his chest. The cube, which had shrunk to the size of a small horse, fell down next to him. As his tail carved a message he managed to say, **"Good bye brat, I hope we meet in my next life…" **with that the cube died.

Kakashi and his summon dog landed next to Naruto's body. "Sasuke's…" the dog said sniffing the head band next to the blonde. That was all the silver haired junin needed to hear to guess what had happened. Kakashi reached down and felt for his student's pulse, for one sickening moment he thought it wasn't there. Then he felt it, weakly. 'Thank god, he's alive.' He breathed a sigh of relief, but there was no missing the hole that was right next to his heart. The ninja put Naruto on his back carefully and set off back to the village, 'I'm sooo sorry Naruto, I should have seen this coming…' The three made it to Konoha in record time, but not without a few people noticing the demon vessel's arrival first…

Well this is my first chapter, I know it's short but it's the best prelude I could do. I hope you liked it. Also, everyone is fourteen in the beginning, I had to change it for future events to take place the way I wont them too.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or anything from it.

(Hinata why do you like Naruto so much? I mean he is a hunk and all but he isn't that hot…)

(What did you say bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Cowers in fear) (Nothing, Nothing)

Naruto's New Life 

Naruto's awake

Sakura walked into Naruto's room. "Hey Naruto!" she called with a forced happiness. She was answered by the steady "beep, beep" of the machines keeping the coma patient alive. It had been four weeks sense Kakashi had brought him back with a hole in his chest. "I got you these flowers, I thought you might like them…" she flopped down on a chair. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said getting up and running out the door, tears stinging her eyes.

Hinata walked down the hall of the hospital, Sakura rushed past her from the direction of Naruto's room. Sakura had taken it pretty hard when they found out about what may have happened. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called, talking to him was so much easier when he was like this. Though she didn't like to see him this way one bit. "I brought you some fresh flowers from my garden, they should make your room look and smell better." She talked to him as she replaced the old flowers from the day before with the new ones. "Everyone's worried about you, who thought you could cause so much worry among everyone. The one everyone always said was a pain." She laughed lightly. "Everyone from the mission is out of the hospital and well, even Choji, though he hasn't gained his appetite back yet, and Shikamaru is still restless. He always wants to do something, Tsunade picks that you should go into comas more often because it gets that lazy ass hole to work. We all now she doesn't mean it, she is really worried about you Naruto….I'm really worried about you." She flopped down beside him after she had opened the curtains. "Naruto, please wake up, Konoha isn't the same without you. I keep thinking I don't know what I would do if you never woke up…." She slipped her hand in his and began to cry. She cried out all her pent up emotion. When she was done she went to wipe away her tears when she felt something squeeze her hand slightly. "It's ok Hinata-Chan we don't have to find out." An all to familiar voice said.

Naruto had woken up in his mind and looked around. "Kyubi?" he called out. On the wall was a message, which said, "Brat, I'm gone and happy about it. You have all my power so put it to good use. See ya around, Kyubi." "Damn fox doesn't even say goodbye." Naruto complains but then she sees a P.S. "I don't have anything to do with any changes that may occur due to the demon chakra you have." Then slowly everything around him turned black and he began to feel the heaviness of his limbs and he heard Hinata say, "I don't know what I would do if you never woke up…" and she started to cry. Not knowing what to do he let her cry then squeezed her hand and said in a voice that sounded oddly soft, "It's ok Hinata-Chan we don't have to find out." The girl looked down at him shocked. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I must go get Tsunade-sama." She rushed out of the room blushing madly.

"Okay Naruto, tell us what happened." Tsunade said to the bedridden ninja. At his request he had asked for all of the Rookie 12 to be there. "Ok, well, first I must tell you all a story…."

Sorry for such a short chapter, the next will be long. Well, I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter sorry for such short chapter they will get longer I promise this one is going to be long.

Alish, me,:(Hinata can I have Choji as my boyfriend?)

Hinata:(Sure, if you can get through Ino)

Ino: (Like hell you can have him you bitch)

Alish: (Hinata, curse you and your evil way's!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Runs from Ino)

Naruto's New Life The story 

"Once long ago there was a leader of a village, it was called Leaf, that's it. In Leaf there was a great leader who was known throughout their world. He was called Yomi. One day Leaf was attacked by a great demon looking to eat, like we all need to eat. So he attacked the village, Yomi seeing he couldn't defeat it sealed it away in his own son, thus saving the village but at the cost of his life. Yomi left his son in the care of Olem, the leader before him. Yomi told Olem that his son was a hero and hoped he would be treated like one, he also said not to let anyone know that the baby boy, who's name was Nasumi, was his son. Olem made it law for no one born on or past that date was to know about the demon sealed into the boy even the boy himself.

The villagers where angry and confused and wonted someone to blame so they started to say the boy was the demon. So, they started to try to murder him, even in the baby boy's crib. Well, Nasumi grew up alone and had a hard life because he was always alone and every orphanage he was put into always threw him out or tried to kill him. The children at the time didn't know how to react to this so they looked at there parents and copied them. All except for a girl who's name was Hanta. She was a shy girl and had a crush on the boy. Hanta stood at a distance afraid to approach him due to her shyness and her royal statues. The boy grew up getting beaten, harassed by women, and nearly died several times. Olem eventually was forced to give the boy his own apartment at the age of 5 because no orphanage would take him in. What he didn't know was that the place was one of the worst in town and the room the boy had wasn't fit for rats to live in.

Well, Nasumi eventually went to the ninja academy and was the dead last because the teachers would make him stand outside the classroom while they taut. Then he made it to the classroom that a man named Ruka taut. Ruka had been an orphan and so he got to know the boy. The two became pretty close. Then after the third time Nasumi failed he test to pass the ninja academy, one of his teacher named Misu came and told him of a way he could pass. Nasumi stole a vary important scroll and learned one jutsu from it, only to get attacked by the traitor Misu. Ruka came and stopped Misu but not before the traitor had told Nasumi about the demon. Nasumi probably would have died if not for Ruka and thus go noticed for something other than a failure for the first time and he ended up saving Ruka with a jutsu that would become his favorite. Nasumi passed and got put with an emo named Sauke and his fan girl named Suka.

The three became gennin under there sensi Kashi. Then on the exams to go to the chunnin Ochi attacked Sauke. Ochi later killed Olem, the man closer to the boy than anyone. Sauke was turned evil and ended up turning traitor. Naumi, who thought of Sauke as a brother, went after him and fought him with everything he had trying to bring Sauke back to Suka who loved him. Nasumi knew what it was like to go without love from someone and Suka was like a sister to him so he wonted to protect her. In the end, Nasumi called on the demon's power and Sauke called on his new evil power. They powered up their most powerful techniques and charged at each other but Nasumi backed out at the last instant talking he hit strait to the chest. Sauke had wanted too kill Nasumi, his best friend, as the traitor said, for power but couldn't or wouldn't, I don't know, but he left him for dead. That's when Nasumi let the demon free, but instead of taking his freedom he healed the boy at the expense of his life.

So the demon died, leaving the boy. Nasumi was rescued and brought back to the village, but even though people who cared for him surrounded him he felt totally alone. None of his friends knew about the demon and thus the boy thought they wouldn't like him if they knew and thought weren't his true friends. So the boy decided to kill himself so he could be with the people who cared for him. Then right as the boy was about to do it he remembered Hanta, the one he still loved. He had to find out if she loved him and so he planed to tell her and all his friends about the demon. He had to know if Hanta loved him, he just had to. So he got the new leader, who cared to him and he had helped to bring their Tsune, to get all his friends together. Then he told them, he told them in the way of a story…" Naruto finished his story, Hinata sitting in a chair beside him and everyone else ether standing or sitting in his hospital room.

Everyone was quite after the story. "I don't know how it ends though, I'm waiting to find out…" He looked down at his hands. That's when it clicked in everyone mind, that story was true. "Naruto, I'm so sorry…" Hinata said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hinata, only you know if Hanta loves Nasumi, dose she?" He asked her. She blushed slightly. "Yes, yes she dose, she loved him ever sense their days at the academy. When she was too shy to come up to him and tell him that she wonted to be friends…" She smiled at him. "And Nasumi, your friends don't hate you for what Yomi put in you, you couldn't have stopped if from happening. You where only a baby and besides Yomi was right, you are a hero…" Sakura said. Everyone Nodded. "Naruto…" Hinata asked seeing the blonde's smile fade. "I almost forgot, when I got the kyubi's power he said there would be some side effects…" He called upon some of his chakra.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" He clutched his head; slowly red chakra began to cover his entire body. It took the form of a fox then started to expand enveloping the entire room in visible red chakra. The chakra looked ready to attack anything and everything that came in its path but a more gentle, strong blue chakra stopped it. The red and blue fused together slowly becoming golden. Then as if someone had pulled a plug it all seemed to get sucked back towards Naruto. They all blinked several times, not only had the chakra seemed to protect them but it also seemed to be vary bright. Hinata was the first to recover. She gasped. Naruto was still sitting in front of her but he had changed. The blonde now had a golden foxtail and ears. His eyes where still blue but they had slits that where outlined in gold. "God damn it, I hate this color!!!!!" Was the first thing Naruto shouted when he saw he had a golden tail, "Wait, what the fuck I have a god damn tail!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled even louder. "Great, just great! Know I guess I really am the demon I was called all the years of my life, just great, and they had just cut down to beating the shit out of me once a week!" Naruto's voice had no hint of sarcasm in it what so ever.

"Naruto, your not a demon…" Hinata said. "They what the fuck am I Hinata! If this tail and that chakra hasn't turned me into a demon then what has it turned me into?!?!?!" He yelled. "Your still the man I love, you feel, you care about us, a demon doesn't care, a demon doesn't feel, a demon isn't the person I am in love with. I'm in love with Uzumaki Naruto, the person you still are on the inside. If you are a demon then tell me this, why didn't you escape while you could?" Hinata said simply, staring into his blue eyes. Naruto thought about this, she was right. He smiled "Your right Hinata-Chan."

"Ok, lets give the boy some rest come on everyone out." Tsunade said seeing the blonde's eyes drop. Everyone walked out the door except for Hinata. "Good night Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." She said then she kissed him on the lips as sleep overcame him.

"Is everyone here?" A man in a hawk mask asked. "Yes, we are ready to attack." A woman's voice said from behind a dog mask. "Tonight, the demon brat is weak and in the hospital. It is the perfect." "Hie, I'll tell them to get ready." She raced off her while the man in the hawk mask watched as everyone left Naruto's room and the blonde fell asleep. 'This is going to be easy.' He smiled; their plan was full proof.

Well, that's my next chapter, I hope you liked it. I have been working on it for a while and also, good new I found all of the Naruto character names and how to spell them on-line. So, I now know how to spell them all except Kyubi and I think I'm spelling it correct based on all the stories I've read. Yippy-ey for me!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is my story. I hope you like it so far. I like it a lot. I have spent more time writing this one than any other. Well, here we go…

Naruto woke up sore and cold. He couldn't see and he felt that his hands and feet where tied together and his chakra suppressed. "So, the demon's finally awake." He heard a familiar voice say. 'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself. The blindfold was taken off and what he saw was a scene from his worst nightmare. Every one of his friends stood around him glaring at him, a kunai in there hands. "What's going on?" He asked tentatively. "We've finally decided to put you in your place demon, it's time you learned where it was in society." The ninja henged as Tsunade said. Then Sakura came at him first and slashed him across the face, "That's for not bringing Sasuke back you monster!!!" She yelled at him. Naruto yelped in pain and had no time to defend himself when the next assault came. This went on for hours, until he was knocked unconscious from the pain but he sobbed non-the less. 'Demon's don't cry, do they?' was a thought on everyone's mind. "Let's get rid of the body…" The man in the hawk mask said as he unhenged. 'Did we just torture an innocent boy?' He was wondering, as was everyone else.

Two days later

Neji patrolled the eastern gate. Naruto had been gone for three days and no one knew where he was. They had been searching and searching nonstop for two days. The knucklehead had run off before to train. That's when he was something glisten in the afternoon sun, 'Blood?' was his only thought as he noticed more of it on some leaves on the bushes. The Hyuga pushed them apart revealing a gruesome sight. Hanging by dislocated arms was a man, he had a tail though. 'Naruto?' Was his first thought. The man had cuts all over his body, and he was covered in blood. His pants where ragged and his hair matted with blood. His arms and legs where contorted in ways they shouldn't have, and it looked like he had several ribs broken. 'What happened to his guy?' Neji wondered as he carefully cut the…., blonde????, down. He barely weighed anything. 'Jesse I hope Tsunade is in the hospital…' Neji thought taking the blonde to the building quickly.

Tsunade looked over some charts. 'Man I wish Naruto was here…' She thought. "Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I needed to get out of the office, if I'm in there I can't stop thinking about what might have happened to him…" She said. Sakura nodded. She too had been thinking about the blonde and wondering what his fate had been. Then Neji burst into the door supporting a really messed up person. "Hokage-sama, he needs help. I found him in the woods, he had no headband but I found this." He showed her the remains of what looked to be her necklace. Tsunade didn't need to be told twice, if there was any chance this man was Naruto she had to take it. Immediately she started to shout orders and rolled the man into the ICU operating room. "Lets go get the others." Sakura said, Neji nodded. The all needed to be here to hear if that man was Naruto or not.

Tsunade walked out of the operating room covered in blood and sweating. "I don't know if he's Naruto, the damage was so bad I couldn't see his facial feature. We're just going to have to wait until he wakes up. But he is out of the woods." Everyone was thinking the same thought. 'Who was this kid?' Over the next week and a half they all waited for any news. Then the kids brain waves spiked one afternoon and they all gathered waiting for him to awaken.

Naruto was floating in blissful darkness. He felt peaceful, he never wanted to leave. Then it started to get brighter and he began to feel the heaviness of his limbs. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. Slowly he turned his head and saw Hinata staring at him. Then he sat up, at first he was confused. Why was he here? Then his memories came flooding back to him and he panicked. "Get away from me!!!!!!!!!!" His emotions where a wreak and he started to sob curling up as far away from them as he could get. Everyone was if shock. "Naruto?" Hinata asked. The blond looked at her and crawled toward her. "Hinata-Chan, don't let them hurt me anymore, please protect me. I don't wont to hurt anymore." His body wracked with sobs as he leaned on her shoulder and cried. 'This can't be Naruto, this boy's a wreak.' Was one of the thoughts going through everyone's minds. "Please, Naruto what happened? Who did this to you?" She asked. Naruto whispered in her ear. Apparently it wasn't what she had expected because she gasped and her eyes grew huge. "Are you sure?" She asked, the blonde nodded. "Ok, lay down and go to sleep I'll make sure no one hurts you." The blonde nodded and drifted into blissful sleep with his head on Hinata's shoulder.

The Hyuga heiress waited until she was sure he was asleep. "I don't wont to believe what he just told me but if it's true I really wouldn't be surprised… Naruto said it was you who did this to him." She glared at each and every one of them. (Shivers)(I don't like to get Hinata mad; she's scare when she's mad!!!) "Get me an interrogator, one who can show us what this kids seen, I wont them in here five minutes ago!!!" Tsunade yelled at the ANBU standing outside the door. She was dreading what she would see but she had to see it.

Two minutes later a girl arrived and did a Justus allowing them to see what Naruto had seen without waking the blonde up. They watched as a cloud formed above his head. Then a scene not even from their worst nightmares broke lose. They watched as copies of themselves started to attack Naruto cutting him each time they yelled at him. They heard Naruto screaming in pain and begging them to stop, the people didn't listen. Then as the supposed crimes got worse so did the torture. Every time a bone snapped they would wince hearing Naruto's cries of pain. Then they heard him begging for death, sobbing and then he blacked out. After a few moments the group saw a blurry image in front of Naruto, you couldn't see who it was but as soon as he spoke you could tell who he was. "Well, Uzumaki looks like you convinced my container not to join me, for that you owe me a new one…" Orochimaru's voice hissed. "Your lucky Uzumaki, you're the first to get this seal. I made if just for you…" They saw something slash out at Naruto, who screamed in pain. "I will come back Uzumaki and when I do you'll be my next container but you'll have to watch as I use your body to destroy Konoha and everyone you care for. That is your dream to protect them after all and I plan to crush your dream Uzumaki just like you crushed mine…" "Never…" Naruto managed to mumble before he blacked out; the last thing he heard was the laughing of Orochimaru.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe it, who would do this to Naruto. "Everyone this is double S class information nothing you saw or heard is to leave this room." Jiraiya said because Tsunade was sobbing to hard to say anything. "Everyone go home, we'll just wait until he can tell us more..." Tsunade said. Everyone walked out of the room except the two sannin and the two Hyuga. "Come on Hinata..." Neji said. "Hell, no!!! As far as I've seen you're the people who did this to my Naruto-kun! I'm not leaving his side until this is all sorted out, so you can just tell my father that his daughter is caring for the boy he calls a demon, and tell him that if he wants to dismiss me from the clan to go ahead and do so. I don't fucking care. I've wonted to destroy this village for I don't know how long for the way they treated Naruto and me but there where two things holding me back. Naruto and the fact I'm a Konoha Ninja, but the second can go to hell if Naruto asked me to help him I would gladly do so. Just try and make me leave Neji and I swear I will rip you to shreds before you can say Hai." Hinata said. To say the ninja were shocked was an understatement, who could have imagined Hinata this way. (Hinata is scary when she's angry...)

"I love Naruto and I will always feel that way, no one can change that, I have seen him at his best and at his worst. He can be so forgiving and caring, even to those who beat him and despise him. He can't hold a grudge at all but when you threaten someone he cares about there is no stopping his anger. He is the lost Hero of Konoha, I sure of it. I had thought it was just a legend but know I know it's real..." She smiled down at the blonde sadly. "Lost Hero of Konoha?" Tsunade asked. "Go ask the Ramen shop guy's daughter, she knows." Hinata said. They left her alone.

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm going to have to work on the up coming story hard. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's my next chapter. I hope you like it I worked really hard on it. This is my best story so far and I'm really looking forward to finishing it. I may have to put my other on hold for a while though because I am still trying to write the fight scene in Naruto's Return. Well, here it is.

"Can you tell me anything on the Lost Hero of Konoha?" Tsunade asked the girl sitting in front of her. "Yes Hokage-sama. I know the story by heart. It was a story my mother told me. She also told me it was a true story and I agree. You don't have to believe it if you don't want to but that doesn't change my opinion. Well it goes like this.

In a land far away there was a boy, his name was Nazumi. He was a bright young man and had hair the color of the sun and eyes like someone had taken a peace of the sky and placed them on his face. He was vary handsome with a kind playful face with a strong jaw and the face of a prince. He was about 6', muscular, and well toned. Nazumi was a ninja, but he did not use his power for his own needs. He was a kind person who hated to see people in danger or distress. Sadly many in his village hated him. They hated him for something he had no control of, they hated him for a demon sealed within him. His own father had put the demon in him in order to save the village. Although the villagers treated the boy so badly the he tried to commit suicide almost everyday up until the age of 16. That's when IT happened.

When he went to save his rival and best friend, the two ended up fighting much to his dismay. Both young man fought with all the power they had till they had to call on powers given to them. Nazumi could have killed his best friend, he was trying to kill Nazumi anyway, but he just couldn't. After Nazumi was injured vary seriously, the young man went to talk to his demon. He asked the demon to take care of the village and to bring his friend back, and then he pulled the seal off the demons cage. The demon, though so close to freedom, didn't take it. Instead it healed the boy, in doing so gave up its life.

My mother told me that this only happens every 1000 years. Every time the most powerful demon of that time will give up its life to save its container, the container is given a choice. The container can chose good or evil. If it chooses evil then the world will continue on it's path to destruction, but if it should chose good then the world will go on the path to paradise by the containers hands. If I'm right this year is the year that is supposed to happen. Now it is called the Lost Hero of Konoha because demon containers are hated. It is said that Konoha would hate its demon the worst, but its demon would be the last and the one to chose good. If and when he should chose good, it won't be noticed at first. Before things start to get better, things will get worse. Especially for this village. Also, for the demon container. He will have to leave because getting such power will not go unnoticed and if he would stay the village would most likely kill him thinking he is the Kyuubi. He will have to become many ninja's worst nightmare before he can save anyone at all. There will be many that hate him and wish to kill him. Though, the legend dose say that many will love him but only one person's love will matter to him and that is his only weakness. If someone where to kidnap the one he loves and use it against him then they would have a vary powerful weapon and the end may come then. I doubt it though, it is also said that he will be able to travel similar to the way that the fourth traveled. The one who can do that will be our Lost Hero.

I don't now who the demon container is but I hope, whoever he is, he is forgiving enough to chose good. If he doesn't then this may be the end of the world as we now it. I now this because if the demon container should chose evil, then the hate he will feel towards all shinobi has no comparison. His hate will make him strong, that and the power he will poses the fact he has nothing to lose…it will make him unstoppable. It will bring about the end off the world."

Tsunade sat and let the information sink in. "Tsunade-sama, I have seen many shinobi in my short time at my fathers restraunt. I have never seen one so forgiving and kind as Naruto, I don't think we need to worry." The girl got up and walked out. Leaving a confused Tsunade. 'You may be righ but I've seen how Naruto feel about people who disgrace Konoha and break promises.' She shuddered remembering the last time she had seen the blonde angry. She wouldn't forget it, he could be one of the kindest most gently people alive, but when he was angry he was a force to be reckoned with.

'Naruto, what will you chose? Will you finally get revenge or will you shoulder yet another burden for this ungrateful village?' she sighed and took a swig of shake. She had too much to worry about…

Mean while in Naruto's hospital room the story Tsunade had just heard was being put into action. This was the best and worst day of Konoha's history….On this day a hero will be born and a villain will be created. Though the story isn't always going to be right, because the future is always susceptible to change. All that has to happened is on person to change their mind……

Ok, I know a short chapter but it is the best I can do. School is swamping me and I am soo behind on my posts that is just disgraceful. I will try to get up the next chapter soon but I can't guarantee anything. I'm going on a trip before school starts, then it's back to school. I'll do my best though.


End file.
